mariofandomcom-20200222-history
New Super Mario Bros.
|genre = Platform |modes = Single-player, Multiplayer |ratings = CERO: A ESRB: E OFLC: PG PEGI: 3+ |platform = Nintendo DS |manual = |media = 64 MB + 64 KB EEPROM |requirements = |input = |pregame = N/A |nxtgame = New Super Mario Bros. Wii (2009) }} New Super Mario Bros. (often referred to as NSMB and New Super Mario Bros. DS) is a 2D side-scrolling game of the Super Mario Bros. series for the Nintendo DS and was released in 2006. The game features a solo story mode with Mario and Luigi (who is unlockable when the player presses L and R and selects a file at the same time) as playable characters, a two-player wireless game Mario vs. Luigi, as well as a minigame mode for up to four players. The multiplayer games support both single-card and multi-card play. The minigame selection is mostly the same as the one in Super Mario 64 DS, with the difference that they do not need to be unlocked here. A follow-up, New Super Mario Bros. Wii, was released for the Wii in 2009 and a sequel, New Super Mario Bros. 2 (a follow-up to the 2009 game), was released for the Nintendo 3DS in 2012. Story Mario (or Luigi) and Princess Peach were walking together around Princess Peach's Castle, when a mysterious thundercloud (possibly Lakithunder) appeared and struck the castle with lightning. Mario (or Luigi) went to investigate, and while he was there, Bowser Jr. snuck up and kidnapped Peach. Mario (or Luigi) followed, and Bowser Jr. dragged her behind him through eight different worlds. The end of the first world has Bowser as its boss, unusually. Even more surprising, after Mario or Luigi presses a switch that destroys the bridge, and Bowser falls into the pit of lava, his flesh is burnt off and he becomes a Dry Bones-like version of himself (known as Dry Bowser). Later, in World 8, Mario or Luigi has to face this undead version of Bowser as the penultimate boss in the game. Dry Bowser falls into a pit, but later at Bowser's Castle, Bowser Jr. somehow finds his father's bones. He revives him by tossing his remains into a bubbling cauldron of some magic potion, which results in not only Bowser returning from the dead, but growing roughly ten times his size. At the end, Bowser and his son fight Mario/Luigi together, but Mario/Luigi defeats them (again), sending the two into yet another pit, saving Princess Peach from them. After the ending sequence, Bowser Jr. is shown dragging his unconscious father across the castle floor. When he notices the player watching him, he shouts something and then continues on with his task. Gameplay New Super Mario Bros. is very much like Super Mario Bros. in terms of gameplay, but new features have been added. One of two control options can be selected in the Options menu: jumping with / and running with / , or jumping with / and running with / . Mario or Luigi is controlled with , and the touch screen is only required to activate a stored item, which is used in the same style as in Super Mario World. When Mario or Luigi enter a pipe to a secret area, the top screen and the touch screen are switched, and gameplay continues on the touch screen as long as Mario or Luigi is in that area. In that case, the stored item cannot be activated. The wall-jump makes its first appearance in a 2D game ever since being introduced to 3D Mario games, with Super Mario 64. This technique lets Mario or Luigi reach new areas by bouncing off the side of any wall or vertical object, and is useful for escaping from a fall down a hole. Mario and Luigi have the ability to ground-pound by pressing down when in the air, allowing him to smash blocks downward. There are different power-ups, like the Blue Shell that lets Mario or Luigi travel like a kicked Koopa Troopa shell, the Mega Mushroom that makes Mario or Luigi grow and smash anything in their path (also seen in Super Mario 64 DS), and the Mini Mushroom which causes Mario or Luigi to shrink to a tiny size. However, some items remain unchanged, such as the Super Mushroom and the Fire Flower. The game also features a world map with different and secret paths (like in Super Mario World). Levels are arranged in 8 worlds, which each contains at least one fortress and a castle, as well as the normal levels. The game's major enemy is Bowser Jr., who appears periodically in battles throughout the game, always in the mid-world fortresses; the castles harbor different bosses. Alternate paths can be unlocked with Star Coins. There are three Star Coins in each level, usually adding an extra challenge for the player apart from just reaching the goal. Some are in clear sight while others are hidden in pipes, up Beanstalks, and other inconspicuous places. On the world map, signs block paths that require five Star Coins to open. After a player defeats Bowser and Bowser Jr. in Bowser's Castle, a new blue Mushroom House will appear in World 1. It is a market, and for twenty Star Coins, the player can buy wallpaper for the bottom screen. The fifth and final background is only available after all of the forty Star Coin Gates have been opened. Mario or Luigi only has to go through six of the eight worlds in the game. When not in miniature form, World 3 warps to World 5 and World 6 warps to World 8. As mentioned, Mario or Luigi must defeat the World 2 and World 5 bosses using the Mini Mushroom to reach World 4 and World 7, respectively. It is possible to only travel across three worlds if the player uses the large cannons hidden in World 1 and 5. Another secret is Challenge Mode, meaning the screen to the left or downward by Mario or Luigi. In order for its mode to be unlocked, World 8 must first be completed, and Mario or Luigi must go to overworld and press START, L, R, L, R, X, X, Y, Y in the exact order. Enemies *Amp *Ball 'n' Chain* *Balloon Boo* *Banzai Bill *Big Cheep-Cheep* *Big Deep-Cheep* *Big Dry Bones *Big Piranha Plant *Big Thwomp *Big Whomp* *Blockhopper* *Blooper* *Blooper Baby* *Blooper Nanny* *Bob-omb *Boo *Boomerang Bro *Broozer *Bullet Bill *Buzzy Beetle *Chain Chomp* *Cheep-Cheep *Cheep Chomp* *Crowber* *Deep-Cheep* *Dry Bones *Fire Bro* *Fire Piranha Plant *Fire Snake* *Flame Chomp* *Goomba *Hammer Bro* *Kab-omb* *Koopa Paratroopa *Koopa Troopa *Lakitu *Mega Unagi *Micro-Goomba *Moneybag *Paragoomba* *Piranha Plant *Podoboo *Pokey* *Scuttlebug *Skeeter *Sledge Bro* *Snailicorn *Snow Spike* *Spike Bass *Spike Top *Spiny *Splunkin *Squiggler* *Sushi* *Swoop *Thwomp *Unagi *Volcanic Debris* *Whomp* *Wiggler ** - Enemy appears in only one level. Bosses The Bosses in this game are: *Bowser Jr. (Fortress Boss, appears in every world, sometimes twice.) *Bowser (The Boss of World 1) *Mummipokey (The Boss of World 2) *Cheepskipper (The Boss of World 3) *Mega Goomba (The Boss of World 4) *Petey Piranha (The Boss of World 5) *Monty Tank (The Boss of World 6) *Lakithunder (The Boss of World 7) *Dry Bowser (The Boss of World 8) *Bowser and Bowser Jr. (Final Battle) Alternate Exits *World 1-2 - Mushroom House *World 1-Fortress - World 1 Cannon *World 2-3 - World 2-A *World 2-A - World 2 Cannon *World 2-4 - Mushroom House *World 3-2 - World 3-A *World 3-B - World 3-C *World 3-Ghost House - World 3 Cannon *World 4-1 - Mushroom House *World 4-Ghost House - World 4 Cannon *World 5-2 - Warp Pipe *World 5-Ghost House - World 5 Cannon *World 7-Ghost House - Mushroom House *World 7-4 - Mushroom House *World 7-5 - World 7-A *World 7-6 - World 7-7 Worlds *'World 1' - The basic grassland world. Many first worlds have a similar, grassy layout. The boss in this world is Bowser. When Mario or Luigi reach the secret exit of the World 1-Fortress, they unlock the cannon that shoots them to World 5. *'World 2' - The desert world, similar to World 2 of Super Mario Bros. 3. The boss in this world is Mummipokey. If Mario or Luigi defeat Mummipokey in Mini Mario mode, they will gain access to World 4. This world's cannon can be unlocked by clearing the secret exit of World 2-3, then clearing the secret exit of World 2-A. The cannon will lead them to World 5. *'World 3' - The island/ocean world. It mostly has beach-like levels, but some of the levels are underwater. The boss of this world is Cheepskipper. This world also introduces the first Ghost House. This world's cannon leads to World 6. *'World 4' - The forest world composed of plants and poisonous purple swamps, which can only be accessed via defeating Mummipokey as Mini Mario. The boss in this world is Mega Goomba. This world's cannon leads to World 7. *'World 5' - The ice world composed of snowy grounds and a frozen lake, with Petey Piranha as the boss. Mario or Luigi can access World 7 if they defeat Petey Piranha as Mini Mario. If they access the cannon of this world, they will be able to access World 8. This world is the last one containing a cannon. *'World 6' - The rocky mountain world, with Monty Tank as the boss. It has two fortresses and is mainly the home of the Bullet Bills and their sub-species. This world features level themes from other worlds, such as a desert underwater levels, ice levels, and grass levels. *'World 7' - The sky world, with Lakithunder as the boss. It can only be accessed via defeating Petey Piranha as Mini Mario or jumping in the cannon in World 4. *'World 8' - The dark, purple forest world which would soon become a volcanic world in the second part, with two fortresses, a castle, and Bowser's Castle. The bosses for this world are Dry Bowser (the penultimate boss), a masked Bowser Jr. and a giant-sized Bowser (final bosses). Full Walkthrough Hints *If the player ends a level with the two last digits of the time matching, a Mushroom House will open, depending on the digits. Examples are 122, 233, or 411. If the last digits are 11, 22 or 33, a Red Mushroom House will open. If the last two digits are 44, 55 or 66, a 1-UP Mushroom House will open. If the last two digits are 77, 88 or 99 a Mega Mushroom House will open. *To play as Luigi, on the file select screen, hold L and R while you select your file. You'll now be able to play as Luigi. Luigi jumps slightly higher and runs slightly faster than Mario, but it's hardly noticeable. *Once all levels have been completed, Mushroom Houses will not go away, no matter how many times they are entered. This is to aid the player in finding all of the Star Coins to buy backgrounds and open pathways. *To play Challenge Mode, press L, R, L, R, X, X, Y, and Y on the pause menu in that order. You have now unlocked Challenge Mode. Like in the original Super Mario Bros, you now cannot go left. However, since this game introduces vertical levels, in those levels, you cannot go back down while this is active. There are some levels that this does not work in at all, like the Autoscrolling levels, or levels where you need to go in all directions to beat, like World 2-3 or Bowser's Castle. Challenge Mode only works on files that have at least 1 Star (beating the Final Boss). Trivia *The seven original Koopalings were said to appear in this game. However, it was later said that it was a mistake. The people conducting the interview may have simply confused Bowser Jr. with the Koopalings. Despite this, they appeared in the follow-up, New Super Mario Bros. Wii, making Bowser the only boss to be featured in every New Super Mario Bros. game. *Bowser is not voiced by anyone. His roars are all stock sound effects used from the N64 games. *This is the only game by far where the Blue Shell acts as a power-up for Mario. *''New Super Mario Bros.'' is the best-selling game for the Nintendo DS family of systems. *Once the player beats Dry Bowser for the first time, triggering the bridge event in World 8, the map music changes forever - a beat will be added to the music and the sound of bubbling lava and gas will be audible. *If the player jumps off of Bowser Jr.'s head when he is jumping, they can bounce up onto the top of his arenas. *Mega Unagis, Unagis in caves, and the spinning spike balls in the World 7 Castle are the only living enemies in the game that are completely invincible. *If the "host" of a minigame event exits the game, the other screens of the guests' DS will freeze and then lead to a screen with a loud siren noise. *The minigame Coincentration is given updated graphics in this game, rendering Wario in 3D and replacing the Coin Block sprites and Coin sprites (which in Super Mario 64 DS''s version of the minigame were just sprites from ''Super Mario Bros. 3) *There is a glitch in World 4-6 that allows Mario or Luigi to fly. Around halfway into the level, there is a platform with upside-down Piranha Plant pipes above it. Waiting on this platform for around 40 seconds, crossing it, then jumping to the right towards the poison water will allow the player to walk on air for the rest of the level until the warp pipe which leads to the flagpole. *This game was originally planned to include Spindrifts, but they were replaced by the blue spinning platforms. Mantas also were originally going to appear in the background of water levels. *The final boss theme includes a small musical reference to the map theme of Valley of Bowser from Super Mario World. *The underwater theme includes a small musical reference to the credits theme from Super Mario 64. *This is the only New Super Mario Bros. game not to have a giant Bowser as the final boss. *The Mini Mushroom in this game has practically the same purpose, as in its second appearance in Mario Party 4: the player uses it to enter small pipes. *Due to content regulations in Europe growing stricter over the years, the European Virtual Console re-release of New Super Mario Bros. is rated PEGI 12 rather than PEGI 3 or PEGI 7, due to the Table minigames revolving around gambling. This applies to Super Mario 64 DS as well. *Some text in New Super Mario Bros.'s instruction manual is reused in New Super Mario Bros. Wii's instruction manual (for example, the Blunders and Game Over section in New Super Mario Bros.'s. manual is reused in New Super Mario Bros. Wii's manual) *When Mario loses a life, the Bowser emblem covers the screen, just like in Super Mario 64 and Super Mario Galaxy. da:New Super Mario Bros. de:New Super Mario Bros. es:New Super Mario Bros. fi:New Super Mario Bros. fr:New Super Mario Bros. it:New Super Mario Bros. ja:New スーパーマリオブラザーズ nl:New Super Mario Bros. no:New Super Mario Bros. pl:New Super Mario Bros. pt-br:New Super Mario Bros. ru:New Super Mario Bros. Bros. New Category:Nintendo DS games Category:New Super Mario Bros. Category:2006 games